<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stray by WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686821">The Stray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends/pseuds/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends'>WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mis-Adventures of Tommy the Cat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Wilbur brings this stray home to his family, Chaos is boutta happen, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Phil is their dad, Tommy but he's a cat, can you tell i had a warrior cats phase, fundy is another cat, the sleepy boys are a family, therell be more people involved, wilbur and techno are adopted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:39:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends/pseuds/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The curly one started by bringing food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mis-Adventures of Tommy the Cat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The curly one first found Him when on a corner of the roaring monsters. Twolegs walked through the area all the time, and He had learned early on that He should stay hidden in His spot under the food bin. Twolegs would chase Him or reach for Him, and He would have to hiss and scratch in order to get them to leave Him alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curly one was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had watched as the curly one spoke to the other twolegs on the path, snarling and barking and making other weird noises He didn’t understand. The curly one was called this due to his curly fur that only existed - as it did with all twolegs - on his head. He found this odd, but it was normal for the twolegs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the gatherings of twolegs around the curly one had passed, the sky was dark. The curly one was putting the box he had been speaking with into a black bag, so He figured the curly one wouldn’t notice if He slipped out of his hiding space to search for food in the food bin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, He was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hello there,” He didn’t realize the twolegs speech was directed to Him until He turned from climbing the food bin to see the twoleg only a few paces away. The curly one was looking at Him with wide eyes and a snarl. He hurried to drop to the ground and scurry into His hiding spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa there kitty, I don’t want to hurt you.” The twoleg’s eyes were peeking into His hiding spot, making Him back further and further away. “You’re so small, it’s adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twoleg made some passive noises that He could vaguely recognize as a summon, but He made no move to get any closer to the twoleg. When the twoleg was brave enough to stick his paw under the food bin, He made His displeasure clear by scratching at it with sharp claws. The twoleg was quick to pull his hand away from Him, yowling in anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got some fight in you,” The twoleg backed away from the food bin, probably licking at his wounds. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Maybe you’ll still be here, and I can bring some of Fundy’s food with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited until the twolegs footsteps were long gone before sneaking back out of His hiding spot. He tried to be more observant this time as he scaled the side of the food bin for something to fill his empty stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curly one was just another twoleg trying to fight Him. He didn’t expect him to return after He had hissed at him. He thought He had scared the curly one away by scratching his hand when it had gotten too close to His spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was a few nights later, and the curly one had come back multiple times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time he came back, he had brought something that made His stomach rumble. It smelled delicious - but it was too far in the open for Him to risk getting it. He had hissed and scratched at the curly one until he left Him alone - leaving the delicious food behind. He had waited long until the curly one was gone before devouring the food still there - he couldn’t wait too long, or else it would be someone else’s meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time the curly one was back, He waited less time before darting out for the food. It was enough time that He noticed the curly one watching from a distance… He didn’t back away, only hissing a warning before eating the food quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed the curly one could stay… for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This pattern continued for a while, of the curly one leaving food for Him. He would wait until the curly one was away from the food before darting out to scarf it all down. Any sign of the curly one getting too close would result in Him getting back into His hiding spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But tonight was so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The wet sky had returned, leaving Him cold and soaking and hungry. The curly one wasn’t at the food bin at the normal time, meaning He was going to be without a meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least… he had thought so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there Tommy,” The curly one gave his normal greeting, managing to stop the wet sky in a small area around him. The curly one was right in front of the food bin, and He could see the two feet right in front of Him. “Sorry I’m late, my dad was awake a little longer than I was expecting. But I’m back, and I brought your dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tin of food was back in its normal spot… but the curly one didn’t move away like normal. He hissed and batted a paw in warning - trying to get the curly one out of the way of His dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m close, but I don’t want your food getting too wet,” The curly one stayed right over His food, keeping the wet away from it. “It’s a bit rainy today… you must be so cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled, already annoyed with the curly one. He didn’t understand what the curly one was saying, but he talked </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would sometimes talk, but it would be different. It would be with a box, and other twolegs would gather to hear the curly one speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, the curly one didn’t have his box, so He knew the speaking was directed at Him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder how you ended up all alone around here… there aren’t a lot of strays. Did you have a home before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sneaking to the edge. Maybe, just maybe, if He reached out far enough He could bring the food under the food bin to eat, meaning the curly one couldn’t touch Him. It was ingenious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, do you like the name Tommy? I considered Tommathy, or maybe Thomas… but you seem like a Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached a paw out, swiping at the food to no avail. It was just out of His reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh there you are!” The curly one shifted positions, lowering himself into a sitting position. The curly one’s legs were crossed, and he was too close to His food. “I was worried you had snuck off. You stopped hissing a while ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hissed again just to get a point across.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Now I can’t stay for too long, but when I go I’m going to take this with me. I don’t want you getting sick from bacteria or whatnot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach was growling, but the curly one was too close to His food. He was going to have to wait him out tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon Tommy… I’m not gonna touch you or hurt you. I just… don’t wanna see you starving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He poked His head out from under the food bin - not enough to grab, but enough to look up at the curly one properly. The curly one’s hair was mostly hidden under a grey cover, and the eye covers were back. Sometimes the curly one would be missing his covers, but tonight seemed like a cover night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hello there Tommy,” The curly one’s mouth turned up into a snarl… but he didn’t seem threatening. In the time He had known the curly one, the curly one had never threatened Him. “Good to see you getting more comfortable with me. The sites I checked said that might not happen for a while longer, but they also said kittens are more generous with that kind of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head, waiting for the curly one to leave His food alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god you’re adorable,” The curly one leaned down, and He scrambled to back away under the food bin once again. The curly one pulled his head back with a weird, barking sound. “Sorry, I should have stayed back. You can come back out now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hissed at the curly one, trying to scare him off from the food once more. Sadly, the curly one didn’t seem to be as impressed by his hissing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for a while longer for the curly one to back away, but he stubbornly stayed sat right next to His food. So the next time He poked his head out, it was to the curly one looking at some glowing rectangle in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe now was his chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly - so slowly the curly one wouldn’t even see him - snuck out from under the food bin. He kept two paws firmly under the food bin, ready to pull Himself back at any point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curly one didn’t seem to notice as He got closer to the food. So He kept going, slipping one leg out from under the food bin, then two. The wet sky was kept back by the wide cloth the curly one had in hand, meaning He was only wet from digging through the food bin earlier for snacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took one cautious bite of the food, watching the curly one intently. Any movement from the curly one seemed directed at the rectangle in his hand, so He risked another few bites in quick succession. Only when it was determined that the curly one was paying no attention to Him did He scarf down the rest of the food. It was just as delicious as that first night, and He couldn’t help but let out a few notes of thanks towards the curly one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the curly one’s paws was suddenly on His back. He flinched and hissed, twisting quickly to scratch and bite the offending limb until He was released. Just like that, He was back in his home under the food bin, staring out as the curly one made angry noises and cleaned his paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay, that was a bit much,” The curly one commented. He watched as the curly one picked up the empty tin, standing from his position. “I’ll be back again tomorrow Tommy… I don’t wanna give up on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curly one was gone quickly, into the wet night like he had never been there in the first place. He waited until the curly one was lost in his sight before sneaking back out to check for any scraps that might have been left behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t occur to Him until He was about to sleep that the curly one hadn’t grabbed at His back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lots of days and nights went by, and the curly one returned to His food bin every single night to bring food for Him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And other strays had started to take notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There would be many times a day He would have to protect his area from older, meaner cats that wanted to steal His place as the curly one’s feeder. He had gotten hurt a couple times, but it helped to be small and fast and fed when defending your place from other strays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until one fateful night, when One-Eye-No-Nose had taken His spot under the food bin. One-Eye-No-Nose had been too big, too vicious to Him. He had fought with all He had, but his spot was lost and He was hurting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could only see out of one eye, and it hurt to walk with His front paws. His new space of refuge left Him out in the wet sky, shivering and cold and knowing the curly one would be gone forever. He was still by the food bin, but any time He got close One-Eye-No-Nose would hiss and scratch and send Him running once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy~” The curly one was looking for Him, He was Tommy. It had taken Him a bit to realize that the curly one had gifted Him a name. A term, a way for Him to know the curly one was speaking to Him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight was the first night Tommy tried to call back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t spoken since He was with Mother, who had chased Him off long ago. He hadn’t seen His siblings, or His mother, since He was much smaller. Now He hoped that the curly one would know He was calling for Him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Curly one! I’m over here!” Tommy called, trying to make Himself visible through the food bags the other twolegs had left behind. He bristled at the way the curly one jumped, but found some form of solace when the curly one’s eyes landed on Him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy! You moved,” The curly one sat in his circle of no wet sky, setting the normal tin of food in front of him. “It’s okay, you can come get your food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tommy could pull Himself out from the food bags, One-Eye-No-Nose was moving from under His food bin. Tommy watched as One-Eye-No-Nose moved in to steal His food, like he had won the right to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now,” The curly one grabbed the food tin, lifting it out of reach of One-Eye-No-Nose. “This isn’t your food. Get out of here, scram!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One-Eye-No-Nose hissed at the curly one, backing back under the food bin. The curly one looked back at Tommy’s hiding spot among the food bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on bud, it’s okay. I won’t let him hurt you.” The curly one placed the food closer to the bags Tommy was hiding in, and He didn’t hesitate to pull Himself free and hurry for the dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you poor thing,” The curly one was speaking quieter now, watching as Tommy scarfed down the meal gratefully. “Did he hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy ruffled his fur a bit, warning One-Eye-No-Nose to stay away from His meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay bud, it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t have time to react after finishing His food as the curly one did the paw thing again. Tommy flinched and hissed… but upon realizing the curly one wasn’t grabbing at Him, He let the curly one run his paw down His fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so matted… probably covered in fleas.” Tommy felt an immense pleasure in the way the curly one spread his paw to scratch through His fur. “I should take you into the vet… but first, a bath. Phil can murder me later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt the ground leave him as the curly one lifted him up. He squirmed and hissed at the movement… but He was so tired. He felt full and sleepy and warm as the curly one pulled Him close to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Tommy. We’ll make sure you’re gonna be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy curled up in the warmth of the curly one as he walked away from the food bin He had known for so long. He found himself purring in content as the curly one took him somewhere safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So this was a crack idea I had at like 2am that has snowballed into this mess you're reading. </p>
<p>If you all enjoyed, lemme know if you'd wanna read more in this series! I have a couple oneshot ideas, but if you all have more then please share in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>